Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to integrated circuits, and more particularly to memory devices such as programmable gate arrays or PROMs (Programmable Read-Only Memory).
Poly-silicon ("poly") fuses are well known in prior art and have been used often in redundancy schemes for memory applications and for trimming resistors to set voltage reference levels in analog applications. Poly fuses are conductive links until a high current pulse is sent through them, causing them to melt and form an open circuit.
More recently, antifuses which can consist of a thin dielectric between two conductors have been introduced into Field Programmable Gate Array products. Antifuses start out as circuit opens and are "blown" by applying a high voltage pulse causing the dielectric to rupture, forming a closed circuit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,538 entitled "Programmable Low Impedance Anti-fuse Element" filed on Mar. 10, 1988 by Mahsen et al describes such an antifuse, with a capacitor-like structure having very low leakage before programming and a low resistance after programming.
Another form of antifuse consists of a region of amorphous material of high resistivity placed between two conductors. To change the amorphous material from high resistivity to a conductor, current is passed through the amorphous material, heating it and converting it to a highly conductive state. This type of antifuse is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,118 entitled "Electric Circuits Having Repairable Circuit Lines and Method of Making the Same" filed on Oct. 14, 1986 by Johnson.